


I Feel As Though I was Deceived

by TommyVelvet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry(mentioned), Bisexual Harry, Blaise and Ron Bromance, Blaise is a flirt, Cups of Tea, Dinner Parties, Domestic, Drinking, Exploration of sexuality, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M, Renovated Grimmauld Place, blowjob, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: Harry has a terrible crush on Draco, who is one of his closest friends. Harry tries to ignore it, but it's not so easy. What happens when Harry drunkenly kisses Draco on the dance floor of a muggle club, and will his heart be able to take the consequences?





	1. You played a part, 'this is how it starts'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle_Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gray/gifts).

> Hello! This is my second Drarry fic and my first time doing something for a fest, and this has been really fun. I have never been more proud of any of my written works than I am of this one, so I really hope you like it. This is also the longest fic I’ve ever written. 
> 
> My trope is Friends to Lovers, and I really hope my giftee enjoys this fic since I have spent so much time on it. It was really fun making something for someone else, because it helped having guidelines and it makes me happy that I can make you happy with something I made myself. Also, I really hope it wasn't too soft or fluffy; I tried to not have it fluffy and too soft, but I haven't really gotten the hang of not doing that, so I hope I did okay.
> 
> Thank you to my friend S who helped beta this fic and who has put up with me asking her about what to write in a specific scene and then coming up with it myself (although she did help come up with some things). She also had to deal with me forgetting to write a word or two in some sentences, and it made us both confused at times.
> 
> I also want to thank the amazing mods, Nox and Nerd, for hosting this exchange fest. They have been really nice to me when I have had questions.
> 
> The title and chapter titles are lines from the song A Change of Heart by The 1975. The lines fit really well with the story (but not the whole song). Btw, I don't mention the war or how they all became friends, just because I didn't want to bring it up.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

****

  


September, 2004

  


Harry harrumphs as he is walking quickly towards Robards office with an armful of loose papers and folders. Harry has had a horrible day so far. First off, his alarm didn't wake him up so he had to hurry in order to get to the Ministry on time. Second, he had no clean underwear so he had to wear yesterday’s—ew. Thirdly, Robards sent Harry to his office pronto, to bring all of Harry's documents on his current case, and it is a lot of papers. 

Can this day get any worse?

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy walks out of an open door and they collide. Harry drops everything he was holding and the cup of tea Draco was carrying splashed all over Harry's face and chest.

Yes. It can.

“Gracious as always, I see,” Draco smirks.

“Fuck off, Draco,” Harry snaps as he crouches down to collect his scattered papers. The tea drips from his hair and face onto some of them. The ink spreads. This is not his day.

“Harry. Are you alright?” Draco sounds worried now.

“No.”

There is a flutter in Harry’s stomach at Draco's concern which he, now very annoyed as he picks up the last folder, ignores in favour of storming off in the same direction he was heading before the crash. Eventually he stumbles into Robards office, placing the jumbled up papers and folders in a heap on his desk. Robards frowns at him.

“Why are you wet?”

Harry sighs as he takes his wand out and casts a cleaning spell on himself. It gets rid of the tea but he still smells faintly of milk. “Doesn’t matter,” Harry waves it off. “Anything else?”

“No, thank you.” 

Harry nods and walks back to the office he shares with Ron.

—

That evening, Harry and Ron meet Draco and Pansy at a fairly new pub at the end of Diagon Alley. They had gone home to Harry’s after work so he could shower off the milky tea scent he has been carrying throughout the day (and change underwear). They order some food and beer and sit down at a table near the corner. 

“We are gonna go to a muggle club on Friday,” Pansy says after they get their food and takes a bite of her mashed potatoes.

Ron frowns into his pint. “Since when?”

“Since Hannah recommended it. She went with Neville and a few friends, and they liked it there so I thought we should check it out. Also, Blaise and Hermione needs to come too.”

Harry elbows Ron when he sees him open his mouth to probably protest. “Sounds like fun,” he says and smiles at Pansy. 

“Great,” she smiles and raises her fork in a cheer.

Draco clears his throat from across the table and Harry turns to him. “What happened today?”

“Today?”

“Yes, the crash.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry for yelling at you,” Harry winces. “I’ve had a terrible day, and that didn’t really help.”

“Well, I’m sorry for drenching you in my tea,” Draco says between sips of his beer. “Although you made me have to make more tea and I had to go all the way back to the break room and put the kettle on again.” Draco rolls his eyes, but the smirk playing on his lips gives away that he's not being serious.

Harry lets out a laugh. “Shut up. I smelt of milky tea the whole day after that.”

Draco’s eyebrows raise. “You didn't use a cleaning spell?”

“I did, but it didn’t work on the smell.” Harry frowns. ”Everyone looked at me weird whenever I walked past them after that.”

“I’ll bet,” Draco laughs.

The conversations at their table keeps going and Harry zones out for a while. He ends up staring in front of him, which happens to be where Draco is. Yes, purely coincidental. He watches Draco’s face change as he talks with Ron and Pansy. Harry doesn’t know what they are talking about, but someone says something that makes Draco laugh and Harry smiles at him. God, Draco is gorgeous when he laughs. 

Harry has never told anyone about his feelings for Draco. He didn't think much of it in the beginning, but he realised a few months ago that it's actually romantic and not just that he really likes Draco as a friend. After this revelation, he looked back on how he had viewed other boys at school and found that he used to look at his friends, just in flashes, when they were naked in the changing rooms and dormitory. Not to compare, no, but because he was curious and intrigued by their bodies. That sounded so creepy, but once he realised he wasn’t as straight as he always thought he was, he found he looked at people of the same sex not because he was jealous, but because he wanted to see more. 

Also, he could sometimes hear his friends wank in their beds at night when they weren't careful to keep their voices down.This had always made Harry want to wank as well, not realising it was because he got turned on by other boys moaning and not because it made him jealous that he wasn't already wanking, too. 

Harry also realised he was not only crushing on Cho back in fourth year, but on Cedric as well. This was also part of the reason why Cedric's death took such a big toll on him, amongst other things. There were a few others he found attractive but didn't crush on, like Oliver Wood, Bill and Charlie Weasley, and even Sirius. Although no one had ever made him feel like Draco makes him feel, and he is sometimes confused and overwhelmed by how much it can be at times.

Harry is awoken from his thoughts when Ron sets his pint down rather forcefully as he barks out a laugh, and Harry realises he has been staring. At Draco, no less. Oh, no. Did someone notice? No. No one seems to be looking at him. Good. Harry tries to focus on the conversation but he only manages a few sentences before he drifts back to Draco. Did he get a new haircut? No, focus. Harry succeeds in following the conversation for the rest of the night and manages to get a few sentences in himself with minimum staring at Draco. Thank God.

—

The next few days go by fine. No more tea accidents or prolonged staring at Draco, which Harry is very thankful for. It is now Friday, and Harry is sitting bare chested on his bed next to Ron while Hermione is looking through his walk-in-closet to pick out a shirt for Harry to wear tonight. Ron lets out a heavy sigh and falls back on the bed. 

“Why is this taking so long?” Ron huffs. “Just pick a shirt. It’s not like we’re going somewhere fancy.”

“I want Harry to dress up sometimes, and this is my chance to put him in something nice,” Hermione says from inside the closet. “It’s easier with you, Ron, since I buy most of your shirts and we live together.”

Harry laughs as Ron groans and slaps a hand over his face. Harry opens his mouth to say he appreciates Hermione’s efforts but is interrupted before he can make a sound. The interruption comes from downstairs as the sound of people coming through the Floo carries through Grimmauld Place. 

“We’re here!” Pansy’s voice comes from downstairs.

Hermione exits the closet and walks to the open bedroom door. “We’re in Harry’s room and I need help to pick out a shirt for him.”

Hermione walks back into the closet as the sounds of people going up the stairs gets closer. Pansy comes bouncing in through the door and waves at Harry and Ron before joining Hermione in the closet. Draco walks in and stops as he lays his eyes on Harry who is still shirtless. Harry’s mouth falls slightly open and his eyes wander up and down Draco’s body. Draco is wearing a dark blue shirt with black jeans. He has a few shirt buttons undone and Harry can see his chest peaking through. Harry’s eyes comes up to meet Draco’s and Harry shuts his mouth quickly as he realises he is staring once again. 

Then Blaise comes and shoves Draco out of the way with his shoulder. He sees Ron on the bed and walks right up to him. “Hello, sunshine.”

Ron takes his hand a way to look up at Blaise before he groans again and covers his eyes. A faint blush begins to spread across his cheeks. “Hello, Blaise,” Ron mumbles.

Blaise has recently begun to openly flirt with Ron to make him blush as much as possible. Unfortunately for Ron, it works. Every. Time. Although if it made Ron actually uncomfortable, he would've asked Blaise to stop weeks ago. So it's more of a flirty banter between friends.

“I see you're looking ever so flushed this evening,” Blaise smirks. “Keep it up. You look delicious.” Which, of course, makes Ron turn an ever deeper shade of red.

“Hey,” Draco says as he sits down on Harry’s other side, shifting Harry's attention away from his bantering friends.

“Hey,” Harry says and looks down at his hands. He can feel Draco’s thigh press against his. Harry wants to put his hand on Draco’s knee but he squeezes his hands together to stop himself. Suddenly, he feels Draco’s shoulder against his and he turns to face him.

"You okay?" Draco says quietly. Harry can feel Draco’s breath on his cheek.

“Yeah, why?”

Draco looks down into Harry's lap and Harry's eyes follow. He sees his hands squeezing tightly together and he releases them. He strokes them across his thighs to wipe some sweat from them. Their attention is turned to the closet as Hermione and Pansy are coming out holding up two shirts. Draco leans away from him and Harry feels slightly disappointed. 

“Which one should Harry wear?” Pansy says to Draco.

“How about both?” Blaise jokes and gives Harry a wink. Everyone ignores him.

Draco frowns as he looks between a grey shirt and a red one. He stands up all of a sudden and walks past Hermione and Pansy into the wardrobe. He comes out with a forest green shirt Harry didn’t even know he owned. 

“How did you find that? I’ve looked everywhere in there.” Hermione says as Draco gives Harry the shirt to put on.

Draco turns towards Hermione with a very attractive smirk. “Magic.”

—

Harry is sitting in a sofa next to Draco in the crowded club as Blaise and Pansy are coming back from the bar carrying bottles of beer and cider for everyone. Blaise sits down next to Draco and Pansy sits down next to Ron and Hermione on the sofa across from Harry. Everyone reaches for a bottle. Harry takes a swig of his beer and rests the bottle on his knee. 

“Draco, the bartender is so hot!” Pansy exclaims.

“Really?” Draco says and looks towards the bar. Harry leans forwards to look past the crowd to see the bartender too. The bartender, who is a man, is currently mixing a drink. He has broad shoulders and dark hair with a short beard. Harry doesn’t see the appeal and scrunches up his nose. “Fuck, he is.” Draco says and gives Pansy a smile.

“He looks average to me,” Harry says and receives frowns from both Pansy and Draco. “What? He does!”

Pansy scoffs. “If you would pay any attention you would know that _that_\--” Pansy says and points towards the bar, “--is Draco’s type to a tee.”

“Since when?”

“Since his sexuality was awoken in fourth year,” Blaise smirks. 

Draco groans and pulls a hand across his face. “Shut up, Blaise. We are not bringing that up.”

“Why, what happened?” Hermione leans forwards as she joins the conversation.

Pansy laughs. “There was this boy--” she pauses as she briefly looks at Harry, “--who would get on Draco’s nerves, so Draco would complain to us all the time. Then one day Blaise here--” she points towards him, ”--was like, _’do you have a crush on him, or something?’_ and Draco turns red.” Pansy starts laughing as she continues. “And then he goes, _’oh shit I do’_. It was hilarious.” Everyone bursts out in laughter save Draco, who hides his face in his hands. 

“Oh Merlin, I know that feeling. I remember how Harry used to talk about Draco all the time,” Ron says. “_I bet Malfoys up to something,_” he says in a weird voice to imitate Harry which makes everyone laugh again.

“Oh right, I forgot you two really hated each other,” Pansy says. 

Draco, who has now recovered from the embarrassment, lifts an arm and rests it on the back of the sofa behind Harry. “Nah, he loves me. Don’t you, Harry?”

Unfortunately, Harry is in the middle of a sip, and as Draco speaks, he chokes on his beer and starts coughing. Fortunately, his coughing fit makes everyone forget about the previous conversation, so as soon as Harry has recovered, the conversations steer to other things.

Throughout the night, Draco’s arm stays behind Harry. When he laughs, he leans forward and Harry can smell his cologne. He smells of a mix between a woodsy and a floral scent.

Harry finds himself drifting his attention to Draco, even though other people are talking. Harry watches as Draco lifts his other hand to push away the stray bits of hair from his forehead. One strand falls right back, and while Draco leaves it, Harry strains to not push it back. When Harry finally realises he has been staring once again, he quickly looks away. Harry jumps when a hand falls on his shoulder and he realises Draco has draped his arm around his neck. 

Draco leans in to whisper in his ear. “You alright?” Harry shivers as Draco’s breath hits his ear. “You feel a bit tense again.” Harry nods and tries to relax, not realising before how tense he actually was. 

Draco squeezes his shoulder, “You sure you’re okay?” he asks again, still leaning close. “Did anything happen at work?”

“No, I’m okay.” Harry gives Draco a tight lipped smile. “Really.”

Draco appears to accept this as he leans away from Harry to face the rest of their friends. Harry lets out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Why does Draco have this effect on him? It makes Harry feel so... powerless. In a way he hasn’t felt before. It’s odd.

—

The night goes on and the friends get more drunk as they take more shots and drink more beer and cider. Draco’s arm has not left Harry's shoulders, and Harry is not complaining. Although it’s hard to concentrate on the conversations at times, but Harry can hardly be blamed for that since Draco has chosen to sit so close to him. Right? Anyway, Pansy is in the middle of describing what happened on her last date when Hermione jumps up from her seat.

“Oh my God, I love this song!” She takes Ron’s hand and pulls him up. “Come on, Ron. We need to dance!”

“Oh,” Pansy says as she watches Hermione drag Ron behind her as she hurries to the dancefloor. Pansy turns to Blaise, Harry and Draco with a smile. “I guess we’re dancing, then. Come on, boys.” She beckons them to follow her as she stands up to go after Ron and Hermione. Blaise stands up too, and Pansy takes his hand as they walk away. Harry and Draco are left, and they look at each other before reluctantly following their friends to the dancefloor. 

They find Hermione and Ron dancing together amongst the mass of people and join them. After a few songs, Harry watches Pansy stumble up to Draco and say something before walking away towards a few guys standing by the bar. Harry leans in close to Draco to talk over the loud music. 

“What’d she say?”

“She said Blaise found someone else to dance with so she is gonna find someone to snog.” Draco nods at Pansy, who is now snogging one of the guys Harry saw her go talk to. “Hey, where did Ron and Hermione go? They were just here.”

Harry frowns as he turns around in a circle to look for his tall friend. He wouldn’t be able to see Hermione as she is too short. “I can’t see them.”

“Maybe they went back to the table,” Draco suggests and turns to look. Harry is unable to see because there are too many people in the way. Draco turns back to Harry and leans in close. “Yeah, they are sitting there. Do you want to go back?”

Harry shakes his head. “Nah, let’s dance.”

Draco lets out a laugh and continues to move to the music. Suddenly, Harry is pushed forward by someone in the crowd, and he stumbles face first into Draco’s chest. Draco catches him by the shoulders and Harry steadies himself with his hands on Draco’s hips.

“You okay?” Draco says and Harry looks up at his face. His face which is so very close to Harry’s. Harry looks down at Draco’s lips before back up to his eyes.

Harry swallows. “Uh, yeah.” He looks down at Draco’s chest. “Sorry to grab you.”

“It’s fine. It wasn’t your fault.”

Harry tries to step back to create some space between him and Draco but finds the crowd has thickened and there is no place but right in front of Draco for him to stand. Just great. Does the universe want him to suffer? Apparently so. Harry has no choice but to stand close to Draco as they dance to the music. Draco looks so good when he dances. Like he is meant to be here. Wow, Harry is really drunk right now. Oh, but Draco looks so beautiful right now Harry could kiss him. But he shouldn’t. That would be totally inappropriate. 

Harry watches Draco’s lips turn into a smile and Harry doesn’t even realise he is leaning in before he has planted his lips on Draco’s despite himself. Harry begins to panic because he can’t just kiss his friend out of the blue like this. But wait. Draco is kissing him back. _Why is he kissing back?_ Harry ignores his confused thoughts. 

Draco’s lips are so soft as they move against Harry’s. Draco’s tongue brushes against Harry’s lips and he parts them to let their tongues meet. Harry feels himself melt against Draco as his arms wrap tightly around Harry’s waist, and Harry cups one hand on Draco’s face as the other slides to the back of his head. Harry’s fingers comb through his hair and pull him closer like he never wants to let go. Harry doesn’t think he ever wants to, now that he has gotten a taste of him. 

Harry’s heart is beating so fast in his chest it feels like he will faint soon. He has never wanted anyone like this before. Not Cho, and not even Ginny. Kissing Ginny had never felt like this. Like he is on fire and Draco is the water taming the flames. Like he has jumped off a cliff and Draco is there to catch him. The feel of Draco’s body against his is incredible, and Harry presses himself closer to feel more of him. One of Draco’s hands slides down and grabs Harry’s arse, which pulls a groan from Harry’s throat. Draco pulls their hips together by his hand, and Harry feels Draco’s bulge pressing against his own, which is straining painfully against the zip in his jeans. Draco groans before he pulls their mouths apart and leans his face against Harry’s, their noses touching each other’s cheek and their brows pressing together. They are breathing heavily, and their breaths mix as they calm down.

“Wanna go outside for some air? It’s stuffy in here,” Draco says, and Harry can only see his mouth move since they are still so close.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, still catching his breath. “That sounds good.” Harry needs to collect his thoughts on what just happened, and going outside sounds great for doing just that.

They untangle themselves from their embrace and Draco takes Harry’s hand to pull him towards the exit. They have to pass their table, and Pansy, who has come back from her snogging session, is the only one who sees them as they walk by. Draco points to the door and Pansy lifts her beer before turning back to Hermione and Ron, who appear to be having a heated conversation. Blaise is nowhere to be seen.

—

The outside air is cool. Not warm enough to be without a jacket, but not cold enough to have it closed. Thankfully, they went and got their jackets before coming outside. Draco is leaning with his back against the wall outside the club and his head tilted towards the sky. Harry is also leaning against the wall, shoulder to shoulder with Draco, and staring at Draco’s throat, watching as Draco’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. Harry thinks about how Draco had kissed him back, and can’t believe it actually happened. It felt like a dream. Like it didn't really happen. Draco turns his head and catches Harry looking at him, so Harry looks away at his shoes instead.

“Enjoying the view?” Draco says as he turns towards Harry, and is now standing in front of him. 

Harry's cheeks heat as Draco puts one hand on the wall beside Harry’s head and the other tilts his chin up so Harry looks him in the eyes. Draco’s eyes flicker across Harry’s face and Harry lets out a breath. After a moment of just looking at each other, Draco leans down and kisses him. It’s more intense now. Like Draco wants to devour him. Harry wouldn’t mind if he did. But not here. 

Harry pulls away from the kiss. “Not here,” he whispers.

“Okay, where? Your place?”

_Oh God._ “Um, sure.”

Draco steps back with a smirk and holds his hand out for Harry to take. He does, and they walk to the closest apparition point. 

—

They hang their jackets when they get inside. Grimmauld Place looks so different from what it did during the war. Harry and some of his friends had cleaned the whole house, from dark artifacts to just plain dust. He had renovated all the rooms, except for Sirius' of course, which he kept as it was and only cleaning it of dust, and he had painted everything in mostly light colours to make it not look so dark and gloomy. He got rid of most of the century-old furniture and replaced them with new and definitely cleaner ones. 

Hermione had convinced Harry two years ago to let Kreacher stay at Hogwarts since Harry was old enough to take care of himself and the house, now that it was as good as new.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” Harry says as he turns back to Draco.

“Maybe later,” Draco mumbles and pushes Harry against the wall and kisses him. 

Draco starts unbuttoning Harry’s shirt—the one Draco had picked out with _magic_—and lets it drop to the floor. Draco runs his palms across Harry's back before one hand comes to the front and he runs his fingers over Harry's abdomen. His hand comes up to gently pinch Harry's nipple which makes Harry moan. Harry—getting braver—begins to unbutton Draco's shirt and it too slips to the floor. Harry's hands goes up and around Draco's shoulders, one hand slipping into his hair. 

Draco's hands wrap around Harry's waist and he pulls himself closer to press Harry against the wall. One of his knees pushes itself between Harry's thighs and presses down on his erection. Harry moans into their kiss and tries to press his hips towards Draco's to give him some friction too. Draco groans as Harry manages to press his hip against Draco's bulge. Draco pulls back from the kiss.

“Bedroom?” he says, and Harry can’t agree more. Harry nods and pulls Draco up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

Draco pushes Harry backwards onto the bed with his feet still planted on the floor. Harry pulls himself up to lean on his elbows as he watches Draco go down on his knees between Harry's legs. He runs his hands up Harry's thighs and begins slowly to unbutton his jeans. Draco pulls the zip down before grabbing the hem by Harry's hips. Harry lifts his hips to let Draco pull his jeans off, which he throws on the floor. Draco runs his hands up his thighs again, but he rests them on Harry's hips now.

“You ever do this before?” Draco says, looking at Harry from his position on the floor.

“Yes, I've had a blowjob before.” Harry tries to joke, because he is starting to feel nervous about having sex with a man for the first time and what that means for him.

Draco rolls his eyes. “I meant, with another man.” 

Harry swallows. “No. I haven't.”

“Do you still wanna continue?” Draco says more softly this time and his thumbs are brushing across Harry's hip bones.

“Yes,” Harry hurriedly exclaims, making his cheeks heat up when Draco smirks at him.

“Okay, just making sure.” Draco is still smirking as he pulls down and off Harry's underwear, and Harry has to look away. He hopes Draco won't be disappointed even though Harry himself thinks he's a good size. 

Harry hears Draco moan and has to turn to look at him. Draco is staring at Harry's cock with an open mouth and heavy eyes. Harry watches as Draco licks his lips before he wraps a hand around the base. Harry stifles a moan at both the feeling and sight. Harry can’t turn his eyes away, because seeing Draco open his mouth and taking Harry's cock head in his mouth is a sight he never wants to forget. Harry sighs heavily, and since he now has that vision in his mind forever, he drops down from his elbows onto his back and closes his eyes. 

One of Harry's hands grabs Draco's hair as he swirls his tongue over Harry's slit before he begins to take Harry's cock in deeper. Harry groans as the feeling of a warm, wet and soft mouth envelops him. He groans again at the thought that it’s Draco's mouth. _Dear God._ One of Draco's hands follows the movement of his mouth as he starts to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks in the process. Harry lifts his head up to watch his cock go in and out of Draco's mouth. The sight makes him tighten his grip in Draco's hair. 

“Fuck, you look so beautiful with your mouth around my cock,” Harry says, caught up in the moment and forgetting his nerves of it being his first time with a man. 

Draco's eyes snap up to meet his before he smiles as well as he can with a prick in his mouth, his eyes crinkling. Harry hears him take a deep breath before he starts to take Harry deeper into his throat.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry groans and his head tips back down on the bed again. 

He tries so hard not to thrust up into Draco's soft, velvety mouth since he doesn't want to hurt him. Meanwhile, Draco swallows around Harry's length as he tries to get further down, and Harry's eyes rolls back from the pleasure. Draco now has his nose buried in Harry's crotch as he finally managed to deepthroat him all the way. As Draco sits there for a moment—with Harry's whole cock deep in his throat—catching his breath, one of his hands stroking and pulling at Harry's balls. Then Draco starts to move his mouth slowly up and down Harry's cock, careful to have it stay in his throat. Draco moans around him, and Harry feels the familiar tightening of his balls and he grips Draco's hair harder.

“I'm gonna cum,” he groans, and Draco pulls off all of a sudden and grips one hand tightly around the base of Harry's cock. Harry whines loudly at the loss of his orgasm and gets up on his free elbow to look at Draco. 

There is a string of saliva between the tip of his cock and Draco's lips and it makes Harry smirk, forgetting he was denied an orgasm. Harry lets go of Draco's hair to rub his thumb across Draco's wet lips, breaking the string of saliva in the process. Draco looks a mess. Utterly debauched. His lips are swollen and rosy, his hair is mussed from Harry's hand, and there is a faint blush on his cheeks. 

Draco stands up and opens the button on his jeans, but Harry sits up quickly and pulls him closer by the hem of his jeans.

“No. Let me do that,” Harry says and opens the zip before pulling down the jeans and underwear in one go.

“Eager to please, I see,” Draco smirks, and Harry wipes it off his face by bravely taking Draco's cock in hand and licking a line up from his balls to the tip. 

He carefully wraps his mouth around the head and runs his tongue over it. Draco moans and threads his hand through Harry's hair. Harry slowly tries to fit as much of Draco in as possible, but he has to stop and pull away when Draco's cock hits the back of his throat and he gags.

“Careful there,” Draco says softly and pulls his hips away from Harry's mouth. Harry watches as he steps out of his jeans and underwear and pulls his socks off before he pulls off Harry's socks too, leaving their clothes in a pile on the floor. Draco picks up their wands and puts them on the bedside table. He climbs on the bed and lies down with his head on the pillows. He opens his arms and smiles at Harry. “Come here.”

Harry turns and looks at him. Draco is lying naked on his bed. Smiling at him. Harry never thought this would ever happen. Harry stands up and bracing himself with a deep breath before crawling on top of him, laying down between Draco's spread legs. Harry leans in to kiss him as Draco wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulls him closer. Draco wraps his legs around the back of Harry's knees as they move their lips against each other. Harry feels Draco open his mouth, and Harry slips his tongue between Draco's parted lips. Harry moans at the feeling of their naked erections pressed together, and he begins to grind his hips down against Draco's. 

Draco moans and pulls away from their kiss. “Do you want to keep going?”

“What? Like bum sex, or?” Harry feels his cheeks heat up at the thought of putting his dick inside Draco. Or did Draco expect to do that to him?

Draco breaths out a laugh, “Yes, like bum sex.” He brushes Harry's hair away from his forehead. “We don't have to if you don't want to.”

Harry gives Draco a kiss and smiles. “I want to. How do we do this?”

“Do you have lube?”

“Oh, um,” Harry frowns. “I think so. I'll check.” 

Harry pulls away from Draco and stands up from the bed. He walks to his chest of drawers and he leans down to open the bottom drawer. Harry opens a box concealed by a towel. 

Inside he has a bunch of mostly unused sex toys. Cock rings, vibrators and some buttplugs he bought out of curiosity but was too intimidated to try. Some of them had been gifts from Hermione, like the vibrators and cockrings. _You never know, Harry, when you want to do some experimenting in the bedroom, and everyone should have a cock ring and vibrator in their collection._ This gave Harry horrible mental pictures of what Hermione and Ron might have in theirs. 

He shudders at the memory and tries to come back to the fact he is about to have sex with Draco. He fumbles a bit in the drawer before he finds a bottle of lube. He stands up and turns around to see Draco quite blatantly staring at his arse, and Harry's cheeks heat. Draco smirks when he sees Harry’s noticed.

“You found it?”

“Yeah,” Harry says and climbs back on the bed. He kneels between Draco's legs and sits back on his heels as Draco grabs a pillow and puts it under his arse to elevate it.

“You need to stretch me with your fingers before you fuck me,” Draco says, and Harry's mind reels at Draco's casual tone to such dirty words. Oh God, they are actually going to do this. Harry breaks his train of thought when Draco continues. “Unless you want to be fucked instead?”

Harry's eyes widen before he shakes his head. “I'll fuck you, if that's okay.”

Draco nods and does a cleaning spell and protection charm on his arse as Harry squirts some lube on his fingers. He rubs a finger against Draco's hole to relax the muscles before he slowly pushes it in. Draco moans, and Harry pulls his finger out almost all the way before pushing back in. He fucks Draco with his finger, and then begins to slowly add more. 

When Harry has three fingers in he twists them around, exploring how to give Draco more pleasure since he has never done this before, not even on himself. Harry has heard that men have a prostate in their arse—thanks to Hermione—and that it can feel good to touch it, but he doesn't remember exactly where it’s located. He curls his fingers upwards and knows he found it when Draco shouts his name as he twists his hands in Harry's sheets.

“Yes, Harry,” Draco mewls. “Right there. Don't stop.”

Harry doesn't stop. He keeps rubbing that spot until Draco is bucking his hips and mumbling Harry's name.

“I need you right now,” Draco pants. “Fuck me now. Please.”

Harry takes his fingers out and Draco groans. Harry squirts more lube on his hand and coats his erection. He scoots closer on the bed and lines up his cock before slowly sinking in. It's so tight and warm, and _oh god, this is happening._ Draco reaches his hand up behind Harry's neck and pulls him down into a kiss when Harry is fully sheathed inside him. 

Harry pulls his hips back before thrusting back in. They both groan and Draco throws his head back, exposing his neck where Harry latches onto with his lips. He sucks a love bite on Draco's collarbone before taking his time kissing back up to his mouth. Harry speeds up his thrusts and Draco grips his hair tightly, pulling him back in for a hard kiss. Harry is already feeling his high approaching again. He pulls back and leans his forehead on Draco's.

“I'm not gonna last long,” Harry pants as he keeps thrusting into Draco. “Are you close?”

Draco nods. “Yes. Please touch me, Harry,” he pleads.

Harry reaches down between them and pulls at Draco's neglected erection. Draco tenses before he yells Harry's name over and over as he cums over Harry's hand with a shudder. Harry feels Draco contract around him and he thrusts frantically as he chases his own high. Harry stares into Draco's hooded eyes while Draco is gently encouraging him.

“Cum for me, Harry. Fill me up. I know you want to.”

Finally, Harry falls over the edge and he moans Draco's name. He collapses on top of Draco with his face in the crook of his neck. 

They lie there for a moment as they catch their breaths. Draco is gently stroking his fingers up and down Harry's back, and Harry kisses Draco's neck before he leans up to kiss him on the mouth. Harry gives him another peck before rolling onto the bed beside him. Draco reaches for his wand and spells them both clean before putting it back and rolling on his side to face Harry.

Harry looks at Draco with a smirk. “Do you want that tea now?”

Draco huffs out a laugh before scooting closer as he lifts Harry's arm around himself and places his own arm around Harry's middle. 

“I think I'll take a raincheck on that,” he mumbles as he buries his face in Harry's chest and his leg wraps itself around Harry's. Harry brushes his lips on the top of Draco's head before pulling the covers over them and falling asleep.


	2. I wasn't told you'd be this cold

Harry is sitting at Ron and Hermione's dining table and having a beer with them as Hermione is making dinner. Ron is sitting next to him and they are facing the kitchen where Hermione is. 

“Did you have a good time last night?” Harry says and takes a sip.

“Yeah, we did,” Ron says. “Haven't been that drunk in a while. Had to carry this one to bed ‘cause she fell asleep before I had even apparated us home,” he chuckles and nods his head towards his wife. Hermione turns around with a sheepish smile and Harry laughs.

“It happens to the best of us,” Harry reassures her.

“Hey, what happened to you last night?” Hermione says as she turns around to the stove. “We never saw you and Draco after we left the dancefloor, but Pansy said she saw you leave together. Did you get home okay?”

Harry feels his cheeks heat, but he frowns at the beer in his hand and sighs heavily. 

That morning when Harry woke up, Draco had left. He also wasn't in the kitchen where Harry thought he might be, cooking breakfast; he had gone. When Harry realised this, he felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. It still feels like it when he thinks about it. Harry had wanted to wake up next to Draco and then kiss him before cooking him breakfast. Maybe even ask him out on a date. But instead, he had left like Harry was just some one night stand. Perhaps that's all it was to Draco. 

Harry doesn't know what to feel. On one hand, he feels elated he had finally kissed Draco and he had kissed Harry back! And they had the best sex Harry has ever had. But then on the other hand, he had left before Harry woke up—before dawn, probably, since Harry woke up at 8am—and he didn't even leave a note. He's probably ashamed of what they did. They were pretty drunk. Still, it doesn't make it okay; he could've waited until Harry woke up to leave, but he was probably too ashamed. The bastard. Why did he lead Harry on when he didn't even want this? Harry breaks from his thoughts when he hears Ron say something.

“Sorry?” Harry says and looks at Ron who is frowning.

“I said, are you alright, mate? You seemed far away for a moment.”

“I'm fine,” Harry mutters before taking a sip of his beer.

“Did something happen with you and Draco?”

“No, it's fine.”

“Okay. Just making sure.” Ron turns to Hermione. “Is the food ready yet?”

“Yes, you can come get your plates and we'll eat now.”

—

During dinner, Hermione asks about Teddy since she and Ron haven't seen him for a while.

“He’s good. Really good,” Harry nods as he speaks. “I decided to remake one of the guest rooms into Teddy’s so he has his own when he comes to stay.”

“That's great, Harry,” she says.

“How often has he been staying over?” Ron asks.

“It's been about a couple times a month now, but since I'm giving him his own bedroom, I hope I can have him over on most weekends. If Andromeda allows it, of course.”

“Oh, don't worry about that,” Ron says. “She knows how much Teddy loves to stay at your place and you are his godfather, after all.“

“Thanks, Ron,” Harry smiles. “I really love it when he stays with me.”

Ron and Hermione share a look before smiling back at him.

“We know,” Hermione says.

They continue to chat about Ron and George at the joke shop, Ginny's failed dates and some work gossip. Eventually, the subject of last night is brought up again by Hermione, but is quickly dropped once Harry sees Ron shake his head at her. Harry hasn't loved Ron more than in that moment, he thinks.

—

When Harry goes to work on Monday, he hopes he will see Draco like he always does. But Harry also hopes he won't see him because he doesn't think Draco would want to, and it will probably be awkward. 

Alas, Harry runs into Draco as Harry is walking down the corridor with a colleague towards where Draco is standing, chatting with a woman. As soon as Draco sees Harry coming towards him, he says something to the woman and leaves before Harry is even within speaking distance. Not that Harry would've known what to say if he had gotten the opportunity. Still, it hurt when Draco left instead of greeting Harry like he usually would do.

—

That evening, Harry is lying in his bed as he tries to fall asleep, but his mind won't stop thinking about Friday and earlier today. Could he have done something differently to make Draco _not_ avoid him? Probably not. 

All these thoughts are making him stressed, and his hand absentmindedly wanders down to his crotch. Might as well relieve some tension before falling asleep. Harry begins to tug at his half-hard cock as he imagines faceless men sucking him or kneeling in front of him. Slowly, the faceless men begin to look a lot like Draco, and Harry's length is now fully hard. 

He thinks about the things they did Friday night. How Draco's mouth looked wrapped around his cock and the feeling of being inside of Draco. Harry cums all over his hand and stomach at the memory of watching Draco cum beneath him. Harry lies there in his afterglow, feeling happy about having had sex with the man he has been crushing on for months. He catches his breath before using a cleaning spell and turning around to sleep. 

Suddenly, he remembers his thoughts before his wank—how Draco probably doesn't want anything to do with Harry anymore—and his happiness from the wank completely disappears as a void in his chest takes up room instead. Harry falls asleep feeling more devastated than he felt pre-wank. 

—

Harry thankfully manages to go through most of the week without running into Draco again. His first encounter with him since Monday happens on Thursday afternoon while Harry is getting his tea.

When Harry arrives at the break room he fills up a kettle with water and turns it on. As Harry is putting a tea bag in his mug he turns his head to see Draco enter the room. _Oh shit._ Harry turns his head down in order to ignore his friend. Are they even friends anymore? Even though it's just been a week, it feels like forever. Draco stands next to Harry as he prepares his own mug.

“Hello.”

Harry is surprised when Draco greets him but quickly recovers, “Eh, hi.”

This is so awkward. They wait in tense silence for the kettle to finish boiling. When it's done, Harry pours the hot water into his mug before grabbing it and hurrying back to his office. When he gets there he shuts the door a bit too hard and collapses in his chair after putting the mug down on his desk. He leans his elbows on his knees and covers his face in his hands as he lets out a deep sigh. He hears Ron put his quill down and then his chair turning.

“You've not been yourself since Saturday, so will you please just tell me what's wrong so I can help,” Ron says. Harry sighs again and Ron continues. “Don't deny it, Harry. I know you better than myself sometimes and I can see that something is up, so just tell me.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry says, removing his hands from his face and leaning back in his chair. Harry holds his breath for a moment, looking at Ron and his worried expression, before letting it out in a long sigh, knowing he has to tell him. “I slept with Draco—” Ron's eyes widen and his mouth falls open, “—and I think he hates me now. I've also had a crush on him for ages, and I just feel awful.”

There is a moment of silence.

“You slept with Draco,” Ron repeats slowly. He closes his eyes with his eyebrows raised and shakes his head, probably trying to process the information. When he recovers, he looks a Harry with furrowed brows. “And why do you think he hates you?”

“He left before I woke up, didn't leave a note, nothing. And he's been avoiding me at work, and just now he made his tea at the same time as me and he said ‘hello’ really awkwardly.”

“Have you asked him about it?”

“Oh. Uh, no.”

“You're gonna have to talk eventually, you know,” Ron says. “Me and 'Mione are hosting the dinner party this month and it's on Saturday.” Harry throws his head back and slaps a hand over his eyes. “And you obviously forgot about that,” Ron continues. “How do you manage to forget the dinner party every month? You even forget when you're supposed to be hosting.” Harry lifts his head and removes his hand and gives Ron a sheepish smile, which makes Ron laugh. “You’d better come, though. Or I _will_ drag you there myself.”

“Fine,” Harry says and rolls his chair closer to his desk. He turns to Ron again who has turned back to his desk. “Just...” Ron looks at him as he pauses. “Don't tell Hermione. About me and Draco.”

“Sure thing, mate.” Ron gives him a reassuring smile.

Harry picks up his quill and goes back to work, trying to figure out how he will get through the dinner without a breakdown.

—

Harry comes out stumbling from the Floo into Ron and Hermione's living room. He shouts hello and Hermione yells back that they're in the kitchen. When Harry gets there, he sees Ron by the counter cutting up vegetables and Hermione by the stove. Pansy and Draco are sitting next to each other at the table in the exact places Harry and Ron had sat a week ago. Both of them are holding a glass of sparkling wine, and he can see two on the counter by Ron and Hermione. 

Ron turns around when Harry walks in and wipes his hands on a kitchen towel. He reaches for an empty glass in the cupboard which he rinses with water before pouring Harry some sparkling wine. 

“Here you go, mate,” Ron says as he hands Harry the glass. “Glad you made it.” He gives Harry a relieved look which Harry interprets as _'Thank fuck you came because I wasn't too keen on dragging you here by the hair'._

Harry gives him a half smile, not reaching is eyes. “Yeah.” he says, not really agreeing.

He greets Hermione and Pansy and gives Draco an awkward nod. He sits down at the table on Pansy's other side so as to not have to look at or talk to Draco during dinner. 

Eventually, Blaise comes through the Floo, holding a bouquet of flowers.   
“I'm so sorry for being late, sunshine,” Blaise says to Ron who flushes. “Here,” he says and holds out the bouquet for Ron to take. “These are for you.” He smiles at Ron and gives him a slightly-longer-than-a-peck kiss on the cheek. This makes Ron go even more red as it spread to his ears and neck.

“Oh, uh um,” Ron stammers. “Thank you.” He looks at the others, and Harry and Hermione are grinning at him, which makes him frown. “I'll just put these in water, shall I?”

Hermione grins at Harry before turning to Blaise. “The flowers are lovely, Blaise. Thank you so much.”

“Oh, no problem,” Blaise says with a smirk. “I just love making him blush.”

“Hey!” Ron protests.

“What? It's true!” Blaise smiles at him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ron grumles and goes back to filling a vase with water.

—

Harry doesn't talk to Draco during dinner like he planned. Although their disappearance last Friday night is brought up again by Hermione. Harry hears her ask and is about to answer when he looks up and sees her looking at Draco for an answer this time instead. Probably because Harry had evaded the question last time. Harry shares a look with Ron before he looks back down at his dinner while he listens to what Draco has to say.

“Harry said he felt ill, so we went outside for some air but then he wanted to go home. So I went with him to make sure he was alright before I flooed home,” Draco lies smoothly and as if he didn't just come up with that on the spot. 

Maybe he didn't come up with it on the spot. Maybe he came up with that lie right after he left in case anyone asked about it. Yeah, he probably doesn't want anyone to know because that would make it real, and he probably really regrets that night. _Damn him._

Hermione looks at Harry for confirmation so he nods—because what else can he do?—which seems to satisfy her as she goes back to her food.

—

The conversations flow, and eventually they have all finished eating. Blaise excuses himself to the bathroom, which sets everyone in motion. Pansy goes down into the basement to grab another bottle of wine--they have already finished two. Hermione goes to the sink and begins to wash the pots and pans she used when cooking as Ron and Harry grab the plates and cutlery to put in the dishwasher. 

When Harry is carrying his second load of plates, Ron nudges him in the shoulder. Harry looks at him as he is putting the plates in the rack on the bottom drawer of the dishwasher and Ron leans in.

“Now's your chance,” Ron whispers and nods in the direction of the table where Draco is sitting alone, swirling around his wine glass. “Go talk to him; we're still gonna wait a moment before dessert. You can go upstairs if you don't want anyone to hear.”

Harry widens his eyes at Ron at the thought of having to talk to Draco so suddenly. He bites his bottom lip and Ron gives him a reassuring smile and a pat on the back. Harry nods and washes his hands quickly under the tap Hermione is using to fill up a pan before wiping his hands on a towel. He brushes his hands anxiously on his thighs as he slowly makes his way over to where Draco is sitting. He stops when he is standing right next to Draco's chair and clears his throat. Draco looks up at him and Harry points a thumb towards the stairs.

“Can we talk?”

Draco's neutral expression turns wary for a second before it shifts back. He nods and stands up to follow Harry out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

The whole way from the kitchen to the first floor, Harry tries to come up with something to say, but his mind is blank. He has to improvise because they are now on the first floor and he has no more time to think. Harry casts a silencing spell at the stairs just in case, and begins to walk back and forth across the hallway leading to mostly bedrooms. Draco is leaning against the wall by the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot against the floor. The silence stretches awkwardly between them for a few moments.

“Just spit it out,” Draco says as he rolls his eyes. 

Harry stops in his tracks and turns towards him with a frown. “Why did you leave?”

“Leave when?”

“You know when.”

Draco looks down at the floor and his hand is pulling on the sleeve of his white dress shirt. “I had to meet with my mother.” He doesn't look up at Harry as he speaks.

“Before 8am on a Saturday?” Harry scoffs. “Don't lie to me, Draco.”

Draco sighs loudly and looks Harry in the eyes. “I didn't think you wanted me to be there when you woke up.”

“What gave you that impression?” Harry blinks in confusion.

“It was your first time with another man, and I thought you would be uncomfortable to wake up with me still there after what we did when we were drunk.”

“So you regret what we did?” Harry crosses his arms and frowns.

“That's not what I said.” Draco rolls his eyes. “I thought _you_ would regret it and be uncomfortable and awkward, so I left before you woke up to spare you from being embarrassed.”

“You're embarrassed for having sex with me?” Harry gapes at Draco.

“Stop twisting my words, you git.” Draco frowns at him. “I thought you would be embarrassed, so I left instead!”

“Oh my God,” Harry mutters and covers his face in his hands.

“What?” Draco snaps.

“Why didn't you just ask me about it?” Harry uncovers his face so see Draco looking back at him with a frown. His hand is now squeezing the sleeve of is shirt. “You leaving was the last thing I wanted, you idiot!” Harry throws his hands out, palms up. “You didn't think maybe I wanted you to be there when I woke up as reassurance that what we did was okay? You didn't think that maybe I felt more embarrassed and ashamed when you weren't there because I felt like I was just a random one night stand for you instead of one of your closest friends? I really didn't want you leave, Draco.”

“But why are you so upset about it?” Draco says and his eyebrows draw up making him look hopeful. 

_Why is Draco being hopeful?_ Harry is so confused. What does Draco want from him?

“Because I have the biggest crush on you!” Harry blurts out in frustration because Draco doesn't get what he is saying. And people accuse Harry of being the oblivious one. 

Harry has never seen Draco as shocked as he looks at this moment before he frowns deeply and suddenly looks angry. Harry has to take a step back because he was not expecting Draco to be angry at his confession. Maybe he misjudged how close their friendship really is.

“You what?!” Draco snarls and stands up straight from where he had been leaning against the wall. “For how long?”

“Since we had dinner at the kebab place after I was stood up.”

A little more than half a year ago, Harry went on a date but the girl never showed up. Draco had called Harry about what to get Ron for his birthday the week after, Harry told him about his situation, and Draco offered to have dinner with Harry instead. They ended up at a kebab place at the edge of London. Harry remembers seeing Draco eat messily for the first time as kebab sauce dripped onto his hands. Harry had smiled fondly at how casual Draco looked, and it made Harry realise he might have more than friendly feelings towards him.

“You mean we could have done this seven months ago?!” Draco exclaims, throwing his hands out wide. 

Now it’s Harry's turn to be confused as he frowns at Draco. “What do you mean 'we could've done this seven months ago'?”

“I've had a crush on you for like a year now, you idiot.”

Harry lets out an exasperated sound. “You- you've-” Harry stutters before rushing forward, grabbing Draco by the lapels of his dress shirt and pulling him in for a hard kiss. Draco moans as Harry pushes him against the wall. Draco's hands grab Harry's waist to pull him closer and Harry's hand slides to the back of Draco's neck. Draco parts his lips and Harry slips his tongue inside his mouth. Harry tilts their heads to deepen the kiss further which makes Draco groan and pull their hips together. Harry can’t believe he is kissing Draco again, and it makes him smile into the kiss. Harry breaks the kiss and looks at Draco.

“What are you grinning for?” Draco says as a smile begins to form on his kiss-swollen lips. He looks gorgeous. Harry leans forward and rests his forehead on Draco's. 

“I just--” Harry pauses. “We are such idiots.”

There is a moment of silence before both of them burst out laughing. Draco's laugh is so beautiful, and Harry loves it. Especially when Harry is the one who makes him laugh. They calm down soon, and Draco gives Harry a gentle kiss.

“Do you want to tell out friends now, or do you want to keep this a secret?”

“_This_, as in...what?” Harry says hopefully.

“This, as in you and me being boyfriends,” Draco smirks.

“Is this your way of asking me out?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Harry grins and kisses him. “Alright. But I don't want to pretend to not like you as much as I do.”

“How much _do_ you like me, then?” Draco interrupts him.

Harry sighs. “A lot, okay. As I was saying, I've already kept the Friday thing from Hermione; Ron got it out of me on Thursday, and I don't want to have to keep this a secret anymore.”

“Okay,” Draco nods. “As you wish.” He holds his hand out for Harry to take. He does and they walk down the stairs to join their friends for dessert.

—

Hermione and Ron are in the kitchen preparing the desserts when Harry and Draco walk through the door. Blaise is stood in the living room talking into his phone and Pansy is nowhere to be seen. Harry drags Draco by the hand to the table and sits down in his own seat before pulling Draco down into Pansy's seat next to him. Harry scoots his chair closer and pulls Draco's arm around his own shoulders.

“Finally,” Pansy exclaims from behind them, startling them both. They turn to look at her as she drops down into Draco's seat and puts a bottle of wine on the table. “I thought you'd never get over yourselves.”

Harry frowns at her. How did she know?

“Oh, are you two together now?” Hermione's hopeful voice comes as she walks up to the table with a tray of desserts. 

Harry turns towards her as his mouth drops. He looks at Ron who is looking at his wife with the same shock and confusion Harry feels.

“What do you mean?” Ron says, sounding offended as he sits down.

“Well, they have obviously liked each other for months now, Ron.” Hermione says matter-of-factly as she sets the tray down on the table. Ron stares from her to Harry and back to her. “Oh please, don't tell me you haven't noticed? They were constantly staring at each other and blushing.” 

This comment makes Harry's face heat and he looks at Draco to see a flush across his cheeks. Seeing Draco blush makes him smile, even though Harry is probably also just as red.

“I just knew Harry liked Draco 'cause he told me two days ago.”

“Oh honestly, Ron.” Hermione shakes her head with a fond smile.

“I see the love birds have finally gotten together,” Blaise says as he comes back from the living room and takes his seat at the table.

“Not you too,” Draco groans and Blaise grins at him.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Harry waves a hand in the air. “Things happened, and now we are dating. Can we get to the dessert sometime? I'm really looking forward to Hermione's panna cotta.”

Everyone turns their attention to the dessert Hermione is now handing out before putting the tray back in the kitchen. When she comes back, the conversations starts up again like nothing happened. Harry feels Draco nudge him, and when Harry looks at him, Draco is leaning his head slightly forward and pouting his lips slightly. Harry smiles and leans in to peck his lips.

—

“Bye,” Blaise says as he stands in the fireplace before throwing the Floo powder in his hand on the ground and disappearing. 

They finished dinner an hour or so ago. They then moved to sit in the living room, drinking tea and chatting for a while before they felt like it was time to go home. Pansy is next, and she says goodbye to everyone, kissing Draco on the cheek before also using the Floo. Draco steps towards the fireplace but Harry pulls him back.

“I'm gonna walk home tonight if you feel like joining me,” Harry smiles. “It's not that far, maybe ten or fifteen minutes.”

“Sure,” Draco says.

“Great.”

They put their coats on and move to the front door. Ron and Hermione are stood by the entrance as they say goodbye before Harry and Draco leave. They walk quietly but comfortably for a while, holding hands.

“I thought you regretted it.” Harry breaks the silence.

“What?” Draco turns his head to look at him.

“I thought you left before I woke up because you regretted it. And I also thought that was why you avoided me this week.”

“I'm sorry.” Draco squeezes his hand before letting it go and throwing his arm across Harry's shoulders. Harry wraps his arm around Draco's waist. “How about this?” Draco continues. “From now on, we ask each other how we feel about stuff and we talk about things that are bothering us. No more avoiding.”

“That sounds good,” Harry says. “Although I bet we won't make it through the month before we break that.”

Draco laughs and Harry feels his body shake against his. “Nah, I have hope for us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I do,” Draco says and Harry has a feeling he means not just avoiding issues but about their new relationship in general. Harry kisses him on the cheek for it.

—

They reach Grimmauld Place sooner than Harry would've liked. Harry stops them outside the gate and turns to Draco.

“This is me.”

“Why are you pouting?” Draco frowns and brushes his thumb across Harry's lips. Harry hadn't realised he was showing how he felt about having to leave Draco for the evening.

“I don't want you to go yet,” Harry huffs and buries his face in Draco's shoulder. Draco wraps his arms around him but doesn't say anything for a while and Harry is about to pull away to go inside when Draco speaks.

“You know I never did get that tea.”

Harry pulls his head back to see Draco smirking down at him and Harry feels a smile spreading across his lips. 

“We can’t have that now, can we?” Harry grabs Draco's hand and pulls him inside.

—

The night ends with Draco staying the night. They have the tea and they chat for a while before realising how late it is. Harry manages to convince Draco to stay the night and lets him borrow his pyjama bottoms. Harry spends a few minutes looking for an unused toothbrush Draco can use. Harry hits his head when he finds one and excitedly tries to exit the cupboard he stuck his head inside as he was looking. He rubs the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed as he gives Draco the toothbrush but Draco just smiles at him. They stand next to each other in front of the mirror as they brush their teeth. 

Eventually they go to bed and cuddle up next to each other. Harry has his head on Draco's chest and an arm across his middle. Draco has one arm around Harry and the other hand is stroking Harry's arm on his waist, from his shoulder to his elbow. Harry has thoughts about waking up alone again, but he tries to push those fears away. They are boyfriends now. Draco will be here tomorrow. Hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer to last chapters question: Draco transfigured one of Harry’s old shirts


	3. Are we awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue

****

September, 2005

Harry sets down the last box of Draco's things in the living room and walks into the kitchen. Draco is standing by the stove cooking for the dinner party tonight. It's their first time hosting while living together since Draco just moved in today, and they are both excited. Draco had to sort through a lot of his stuff, and he had struggled to sell his apartment for whatever reason, so it had taken them more time than they wished to fully go through with it, but it's done now. Harry walks up to Draco and hugs him from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.

“No,” Draco says and tries to shrug Harry off. “You're sweaty. Go take a shower.”

“But you love it when I'm sweaty.” Harry mumbles and rubs his face between Draco's neck and shoulder, planting a few kisses where his bare skin shows.

“Yes, but I don't think our friends would appreciate it much. Now go.”

“Fine,” Harry says and plants one last kiss on Draco's neck before stepping back. 

He walks up the stairs and into their now-shared bathroom. Harry can see Draco's towels hanging on the hooks and his products in the shower and cupboard. It makes him smile. Harry undresses and turns the shower on before jumping in. He thinks back at what they have done together this last year. He remembers the morning after the dinner party when they got together. 

_Harry wakes up and is scared for a second that Draco had gone before he feels the weight of an arm around his waist. Harry turns around to face him. Draco is still sleeping and his face is so relaxed. _

_The morning sun is seeping through Harry's half-closed curtains, and it lights Draco's hair up. It looks like it's glowing. Harry reaches a hand out and gently removes a strand of hair from Draco's face. He traces a finger over Draco's line-free forehead and down onto his eyebrows and over his eyes. Down the bridge of his nose and over his lips. He caresses his jaw and his cheek with his thumb when Draco's lips pull up into a soft smile. Harry removes his hand, feeling embarrassed over being caught._

_“No, don't stop,” Draco mumbles sleepily without opening his eyes. “Feels nice.”_

_Harry hesitates before continuing to gently brush his fingers over Draco's face. When Draco opens his eyes, he puts a hand on Harry's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. They pull back and smile at each other._

_“Good morning,” Draco says._

_“Yes, it is,” Harry says, and kisses him again._

Harry pours shampoo in his hand before rubbing it in his hair as he thinks about their first date a week after that. Draco had taken their first date pretty seriously and he had booked a table at an Italian restaurant in muggle London. They had agreed to not have the date in any wizarding areas to avoid any reporters. They wanted their relationship to stay private until they felt ready to come out to the press which they knew they had to do eventually since Harry is an involuntary celebrity in the Wizarding World.

_“Is all of this really necessary?” Harry says as he looks around at the very fancy restaurant before his eyes finally land on the menu in front of him. The food is very expensive. Not to mention the wines._

_“I have been waiting for this for months, and now that I can finally take you out, I'm doing it properly,” Draco explains as is eyes peruse the menu, his eyebrows drawn together. Harry nods although Draco can’t see him. “Have you decided on what to have?” Draco says as he places the menu on the table and looks up at Harry._

_“Um, I think I'll go for the pesto dish.”_

_“Okay; we can share a bottle of white then, since I'm gonna go for the pasta with salmon,” Draco says as he waves the waiter over and she takes their order before bringing the wine bottle over and pouring them one glass each and then leaving. _

_Harry reaches across the table and lays his hand over Draco's. Draco looks down at their hands before looking back at him. _

_“You know, I'm really glad we're doing this,” Harry says as he strokes a thumb across the back of Draco's hand. _

_“Me too.”_

_Harry smirks, “Even though I'm not the biggest fan of places like this, I don't really mind since I'm having dinner with you.” He squeezes Draco's hand and sees a faint blush spread across Draco's cheeks. “Especially when I can make you blush like that.” _

_Harry grins and Draco rolls his eyes even though the tips of his ears begins to redden._

_“Stop it,” Draco complains but he is also smiling, so Harry doesn't take it too seriously._

_“For now,” Harry says with a wink and leans back in his chair, his hand sliding away from Draco's._

Harry rinses the shampoo out from his hair before he rubs conditioner all over it. He lets it sit as he slathers his body with soap. He thinks back to when they had first said 'I love you' to each other.

_Harry walks up the stairs to the second floor where Teddy’s room is, just down the hall from Harry's own. Harry has just cleaned up the living room from the movie night he has had with Teddy and Draco while Draco puts Teddy to bed. Harry creaks open the bedroom door slowly to not startle Teddy awake if he is sleeping. He isn't. At least not yet, but he looks close to slumber where he lies curled up to Draco's side under his duvet. Draco is half-sitting against the headboard while he reads softly from the book in one of his hands, the other gently stroking Teddy's hair. Teddy is looking at the pages with heavy eyelids and he lets out a big yawn before closing his eyes and squishing his face into his pillow. _

_They look so comfortable together here in Harry's house, like they belong here with him. They kind of do, though. Teddy, because he is Harry's godson, and Draco, because he is who Harry loves. Harry pauses at that thought. He loves Draco, and he is not that surprised really. He knew it would come eventually, and the fact that seeing Draco being so domestic with Teddy is what makes him realise it isn't that surprising, either. Harry smiles at that and watches quietly from the door as Draco finishes the book and Teddy falls asleep. _

_Draco is careful when he stands up and tucks in the sleeping six year old before placing the book on the bedside table. He turns the lamp off, making the room dark except for the light coming from the door, and walks out into the hallway. He closes the door gently and turns to Harry who is standing in front of him. Harry puts his hands on Draco's cheeks without a word and pulls him in for a kiss. There is no movement, no tongue, just lips pressed against lips. When he pulls back he looks into Draco's eyes for a moment before he smiles at him._

_“I love you,” Harry says softly._

_Draco's eyes widen before his whole expression changes into a smile. “I love you, too.”_

_Harry lets out a breathy laugh and pulls their lips together again._

Harry steps under the spray of water and rinses out the conditioner from his hair and the soap off his body. When he’s done, he turns the shower off and steps out into the bathroom where he grabs a towel. As he dries himself off, he thinks about the time he asked Draco to move in with him around two months ago.

_The door closes behind him as Harry takes his shoes off and hangs his robes up. He’s had a very stressful day at work and is so grateful to finally be home. All he wants to do right now is take a relaxing shower and call Draco over to have dinner. As Harry makes his way to the stairs, he pauses as he passes the living room. He blinks a few times as he sees Draco sitting in the corner of the sofa, reading a book. Harry enters and stands just inside the doorway._

_“Hey,” Harry says and Draco looks up at him. “What are you doing here?”_

_Draco places a bookmark between the open pages and places the book on the coffee table in front of him._

_“I bumped into Ron as we were leaving work and he mentioned you were having a rough day and thought I should know,” Draco says and beckons Harry over with a wave of his hand. “So I came here after dropping off my stuff at home, and I've ordered us Thai from that place you really like.”_

_Harry groans as he collapses on the bed, his face landing in Draco's lap. Draco's hand starts combing through his hair and Harry closes his eyes._

_“You're the best.” Harry feels like he could cry in relief. God, he loves this man. “I don't know what I would do without you.”_

_“You'd be having a lot less sex, that's for sure.”_

_Harry snorts and smacks a hand on Draco's knee. “Shut up. It was meant to be romantic.”_

_“Sorry.” There is a short pause before Draco speaks again, “Want to tell me about your day?”_

_“Not much to tell. Kingsley was nagging me about several cases and it just got overwhelming.”_

_Draco hums and he picks up his book again. A comfortable silence falls between them as Draco reads and Harry is taken up by his thoughts. He is feeling a lot more relaxed already and Draco's hand in his hair is definitely helping. _

_Harry loves these moments. When it's just the two of them and they don't even need to speak. As long as they are in each other's company, it's enough. Harry felt so happy when he saw Draco already here. Draco is spending more and more time at Grimmauld Place, and he already has a drawer in Harry's closet for his clothes and other stuff. He even has a few papers from work he brought with him once._

_“Draco,” Harry says to get his attention. Draco hums and looks at him. “Will you move in with me?” Harry continues before Draco can say anything. “I mean, you basically already live here, right? Like, you have a bunch of your stuff here, and I wouldn't mind having you here all the time instead of planning out when we will see each other. Even though it's almost every day.” _

_Harry finishes his rant and sees Draco with a grin on his face. Draco slides his hand from his hair down to his cheek where a thumb rubs back and forth._

_“I would love to move in with you, Harry.”_

_Harry feels himself smile. This is how it's supposed to be._

Harry wraps the towel around his hips and takes out his face and hair products Draco had given him. Harry doesn't really know what everything is for, but Draco had showed him how to use it and in which order, so Harry just did it. He washes his face in the sink with a face wash, then he puts on a serum...or was it an oil, maybe? Then he puts on a moisturiser before turning to his wild hair. Draco had found a few products which work, and Harry puts them in his damp hair as he thinks back to last week, when they had their first anniversary.

_Draco sits at the table as Harry fills their plates with food before placing them on the table and taking his own seat across from Draco. They’ve cooked one of their favourite meals, a pasta and chicken dish, to celebrate their relationship in the peace and quiet of their home._

_Draco raises his glass of wine and gestures for Harry to do the same. He does. _

_“Cheers, to us,” Draco says with a small smile. “May I always be there to make sure you don't get into trouble.” Harry rolls his eyes but smiles as Draco smirks at him from across the table. He continues, “And may you always be there to ground me when I get all stressed and bossy.”_

_Harry smiles and clinks his glass against Draco's. “To us,” he echoes, and they take a sip._

_They chat peacefully about mundane things like any ordinary dinner. They didn't want to make it a big deal, just a small celebration. After all, it's how they show their affections during the ordinary days that matters in the long run._

Harry walks out of the bathroom and into their now shared bedroom. He gets dressed in black jeans and a grey dress shirt and walks down the stairs into the kitchen where Draco looks done with dinner as he is currently leaning against the counter with a glass of wine in his hand. He is wearing dark grey slacks and a dark blue dress shirt and he looks absolutely gorgeous. He looks up when Harry enters and Harry wraps his arms around Draco when he gets to him and gives him a kiss.

“Mm, smells delicious,” Harry says and plants kisses down Draco's neck.

“Me, or the food?” Draco says with a chuckle.

“Both,” Harry mumbles and nips at Draco's collarbone. 

Draco pushes his head away and frowns. “None of that now. Our friends are coming soon.”

“Fine,” Harry says and kisses Draco on the lips.

The Floo flares up a moment later, and they hear their friends coming into their living room. Harry and Draco walk in and see Pansy and Blaise just before the Floo flares up again and Hermione and Ron have joined them.

“Oh, hello,” Hermione says to everyone. They all greet her back, save Blaise who is smiling at Ron.

“Hello, sunshine. You look good tonight,” Blaise says and runs a curled finger over Ron's cheek which turns pink.

“Thanks, hun. So do you.” Ron winks at him and Blaise's mouth opens in shock and his eyebrows shoot up into his hair. 

Throughout the year, Ron had gotten used to Blaise's blatant flirting, and a few months ago he had slowly began to reciprocate. As time went by, he has gotten more and more bold, and he has never winked at Blaise before. Blaise's shocked expression turns into a grin, and he pats Ron on the back.

“Shall we have dinner now?” Draco asks, and they all agree.

—

Halfway through dinner, Hermione clears her throat and asks for everyone's attention. Harry sees Ron smirking as he takes a sip of his drink. His attention turns back to Hermione as she continues to speak.

“Ron and I have kept something from you for a few months now, and we figured it's the right time to tell you.” At this point, everyone is staring at Hermione and Ron, looking confused. “We're pregnant!” she exclaims, and everyone begins to cheer and congratulate them. 

Harry stands up and walks around the table to give Hermione a hug.

“I'm so happy for you,” he says in her ear. She thanks him and he turns to hug Ron.

“You're gonna be a dad.” Harry laughs in their embrace.

“I'm gonna be a dad,” Ron says happily, and leans back to give Harry the biggest smile Harry has ever seen on his face. 

Ron and Hermione receive hugs from everyone before they sit back down to eat their dinner. They begin to ask Hermione and Ron questions about the pregnancy.

“How far along are you?” Draco turns to Hermione as he takes a bite.

“Almost fifteen weeks,” she says.

“Oh, so far already?” Harry says, surprised.

“Yeah, we didn't want to tell anyone until the second trimester in case something went wrong,” Ron answers for Hermione since she has her mouth full.

“That's understandable,” Draco nods.

—

They eventually say goodbye to their friends and now they’re getting ready for bed. Draco is putting on pyjamas, and Harry is lying in bed with a Quidditch magazine. It feels so domestic, with Draco being here and having all his stuff here. He has, of course, stayed the night many times before, and Draco has had a toothbrush and a change of clothes at Grimmauld Place for almost the whole time they've been dating but now all of Draco's things and Draco himself are here to stay, and Harry couldn't be happier.

“I can’t believe I live here now,” Draco says as he crawls under the covers.

“Why not?” Harry puts the magazine away and turns on his side to face him.

Draco runs a hand over Harry's cheek, “It feels like a dream come true.”

“It does,” Harry says and leans in to kiss him. “I'm so happy you're here.”

“Me too.”

“I was thinking...since Hermione and Ron are having a baby, do you think our children, if we have some, will be growing up here in a few years?” Harry says and looks around the room, imagining having a few kids running around.

“You want to have children with me?” Draco says. He sounds surprised, and Harry turns back to him. He looks so hopeful that Harry can’t help but smile.

“Of course I do. Not now, but eventually,” Harry says before frowning. “Do you not want that?” he asks, just to check.

“No, I do. I really do.” Draco runs a thumb across Harry's brows and Harry relaxes his face. “I was just surprised you had thought of doing that with me.”

Harry looks at him for a moment, “Why?”

“Well, our relationship is fairly new. I mean I only just moved in today.”

Harry leans in to kiss him. They break apart soon, and Harry says, “There is no one else in the world I can see myself raising children with but you, Draco.”

Draco looks into his eyes and smiles. “Me neither,” he says.

Harry leans in to plant another kiss on his lips. “Good. Now let’s go to sleep. I can’t wait to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life.”

Draco gives him a long, loving kiss before they turn the lights off and Harry wraps an arm around Draco as they fall asleep in _their_ bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explain the titles to you now that you've read the whole fic. 
> 
> The fic title “I feel as though I was deceived” points to how Harry feels deceived by Draco because he left after their night together. 
> 
> The first chapter title “You played a part, this is how it starts” refers to how Draco is also choosing to have sex with Harry and his choice to leave after is how he played a part in the consequences, and then this is what starts their relationship in the end. 
> 
> The second chapter title “I wasn't told you'd be this cold” means how Harry hadn't expected Draco to be so distant from him after what they did. 
> 
> The epilogue title “Are we awake?” refers to how both Draco and Harry feels like their relationship is like a dream come true like Draco talks about in the end of this chapter. Are we awake? Is a statement from harry and Draco where they feel like this is too good to be true and they have to check if it's real and they are not dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [H/D Tropes Exchange Fest 2019,](http://www.hdtropes.tumblr.com) posting August & September 2019! Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it!"
> 
> How do you think Draco found Harry’s shirt when Hermione had looked everywhere?


End file.
